Shima Haori
Shima Haori is a Jonin level shinobi of Konohagakure. Background Shima Haori was born on a small island that was being watched by scientists for animal activities. Shima's mother and father got on a boat with him when he was 4. Shima and his parents arrived in The Land of Fire and were escorted to Konohagakure. Shima attended the Leaf Ninja Academy and met a number of people. Shima was requested by The Third Hokage,Hiruzen Sarutobi to have the excess 9 Tails chakra still roaming around sealed within Shima. Shima's first friend was Naruto Uzumaki. Shima then met more people and befriended them as well. Personality Shima is a very positive and optimistic person. Shima often tends to help people so much that he sometimes puts himself at a great risk just to help a friend. Shima is always willing to do things for people and help out in whatever way he can. Shima doesn't care about what people think of him or what he thinks of them, he just enjoys heping and making people around him happy. Appearance Shima has tan skin,brown eyes,and light black hair. In Part I Shima had his hair going down each side of his head and bang sticking out in the middle with a white robe and dark green sash across it,with white pants and black ninja sandals.In Part II Shima has the same outfit,just bigger. Abilities The Haori clan is somewhat known by few people because of their body control technique. Shima can weave special handsigns that allows him to send chakra pulse waves into their opponent therefore allowing them to control their opponent physically,this can also be done through physical contact. Shima is a master of fire release and earth release,an intermediate in lightning release and his clan techniques. Relationships Naruto Uzumaki:'Shima and Naruto were best friends since they met in the academy when Shima had arrived in the Leaf. Shima and Naruto basically treat each other like brothers as for team excercises they would always pair up. Naruto is Shima's best friend and would defend him with his life. '''Sasuke Uchiha:'Shima became friends with Sasuke not long after Naruto introduced him. Shima and Sasuke usually practice combos together. Shima would help Sasuke if he needed it or wasn't cocky enough to ask for it. 'Sakura Haruno:'Shima and Sakura were friends. Sakura often felt negatively against Shima because of his preception of Sasuke as cocky and arrogant. Later however,they become better friends. '''Kakashi Hatake: Kakashi and Shima knew each other through Naruto and Sakura talking about him with Kakashi. Shima and Kakashi aren't really friends although they may have spoken a few times they are more like acquaintances. Kiba Inuzuka:'Shima and Kiba were rivals. Shima and Kiba hung out together and often went in all out battles against each other even in sparring matches. '''Hinata Hyūga:'Shima and Hinata met through Naruto introducing them to each other. Shima is a friend of Hinata and helps encourage her. Shima helps Hinata train when she asks or if he sees her struggling he decides to pitch in. Hinata treats Shima like a best friend. 'Shino Aburame:'Shino and Shima talked very few times. They barely knew each other and aren't that well acquainted. 'Kurenai Yūhi:'Kurenai taught Shima about the art of Genjutsu for a short period of time. When Shima said he loved Genjutsu he and Kurenai basically became best friends. 'Shikamaru Nara:'Shikamaru and Shima talked very little to not at all. 'Ino Yamanaka:'Shima helped Ino around the flower shop. Ino appreciates Shima for how helpful he is. 'Choji Akimichi:'Choji and Shima didn't talk much. So they are like on the base of friendship. 'Asuma Sarutobi:'Asuma sometimes invited Shima to the BBQ and hang out with Shikamaru,Choji, and Ino. 'Hiruzen Sarutobi:'Shima wasn't too fond of The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi for him being requested to have the excess 9 Tails Chakra stored in him. 'Neji Hyūga:'Shima didn't like Neji as he felt he was like Sasuke but even more cocky and arrogant. Later on he accepts Neji as a far friend. 'Tenten:'Shima and Tenten are just average friends. 'Rock Lee:'Shima wasn't really all about the Hot Blooded Youth thing but was still a friend. 'Might Guy:'Shima still wasn't fond or about the spraying sweat of youth and stuff so they were acquaintances. 'Chimino Ukataka:'Shima and Chimino were great friends that hung out and comforted their almost always depressed friend Nagayo Setsuki. Shima always usually hung out with Chimino and Naruto plus often dragging Hinata along because Chimino wanted her to come. 'Nagayo Setsuki:'Nagayo treated Shima like a close friend he could rely on. Shima often tried to make Nagayo less depressed by taking him to festivals but he always complained about the colors being blinding. 'Takebusa:'Shima's favorite Jonin in all of Konohagakure was none other than Takebusa. Takebusa was a fun kenjutsu using Jonin that often put them through fun cooperative excercises and took them out to eat and hang out on free days. Takebusa and Shima were like brothers. Part I 'Chunin Exams:'Shima is seen declining the proctor position of the Chunin Exams. 'Sasuke Retrival Mission:'Shima didn't go on the Sasuke Retrival Mission as he didn't like Sasuke and didn't mind him leaving. Interlude Shima is concerned about Chimino and Nagayo about how Chimino is training non-stop day and night while Nagayo is out in the world doing whatever. Shima pitches in to Chimino's training sometimes sparring with her. Shima mostly hangs out with Kiba and Hinata during this time. Part II 'Pain Attack:'Shima assisted Chimino in protecting the citizens and other shinobi by facing the Human Path. Shima then saw Kakashi dead on the ground and ran over to check on him. '''Fourth Great Ninja War: Shima was a part of the small small division that went under Chimino's orders to intercept a group of runoff reanimated shinobi. Shima was shocked to see his old friend Nagayo leading the small group of them. Shima and the other Jonin handled the reanimations as he let Chimino face Nagayo one on one. On the battlefield Shima appeared through the "Allied Shinobi Forces Technique",then helping in the fight against the 10 Tails. 'Shima's Infinite Tsukiyomi:'Shima was sitting on a throne ontop of the Hokage Face Monuments looking down on the Leaf as he was being worshipped as a God. He saw everyone living normal lives as shinobi and the other villages and even the Hokage bowing down before him for them to judge their world. 'Chimino's Infinite Tsukiyomi:'Shima was Chimino's assistant. 'Tenten's Infinite Tsukiyomi:'Shima is seen sitting in the corner and sobbing about his parents' deaths. 'Takebusa's Infinite Tsukiyomi:'Shima was Takebusa's adopted younger brother. 'Nagayo's Infinite Tsukiyomi:'Shima's name was on a tombstone in Konoha's graveyard along with Chimino next to him. Blank Period Shima was glad to hang out with his friends especially now that Chimino was back in. Shima developed the courage to ask Chimino out on a date and was surprised to hear her agree. Shima is seen with Chimino at Naruto and Hinata's wedding and then Naruto and Hinata were present at Shima and Chimino's wedding a month later. Shima and Chimino had two sons Takehiko and Akihiko Haori. In Other Media 'Naruto The Last:'Shima is seen walking around the Leaf and enjoying the scenery. Shima is then seen taking Chimino out on a date. Shima and Chimino then walked out into the snow and as they looked up they saw Naruto and Hinata kissing infront of the Moon. 'Boruto Movie:'Shima appears during the attack by Kinshiki and Momoshiki Otsūtsuki during the Chunin Exams,protecting and quickly moving people out.